Oxford - Κορα Πάρμα PLUS
Oxford or Κορα Πάρμα is one of the fanons made by HM100. Currently, it is hold into Κορα 72. As of 8 March 2017, the game escaped from Κορα 70 Series. Runs at 800x600 Level types * Oxford levels ** Get the one star score * Juice levels ** Bring juice up to collect the straws * Amanda levels ** Spread the Amanda everywhere * Candy Order levels ** Collect the orders * Amanda Order levels ** Spread the Amanda everywhere and collect the orders Gallery Gnome UIP.png Gnome UIL.png OxFord.jpg|Oxford background for all levels global Specifications is like Scrash but with Moma Font and all fonts are 3x Levels * There are 60 known levels in Oxford. Block Town There're 10 known levels. 5 Oxford levels and 5 Amanda levels. Oxford Level 1.png|Tutorial - How to make striped candies Oxford Level 2.png|Tutorial - How to make wrapped candies Oxford Level 3.png|Tutorial - How to make jelly fishes Oxford Level 4.png|Tutorial - How to make color bombs Oxford Level 5.png|Tutorial - How to make coloring candies Oxford Level 6.png|Tutorial - How to make spread amanda Oxford Level 7.png|Tutorial - How to spread amanda with licorice locks Oxford Level 8.png|Tutorial - How to spread amanda with lucky candies Oxford Level 9.png|Tutorial - How to spread amanda with sugar chests Oxford Level 10.png|Generique - Spread jam quicker with fishes Pacman's Park There're 15 known levels. 10 Juice levels and 5 Amanda levels. Oxford Level 11.png|Tutorial - How to collect straws with straw lock Oxford Level 12.png|Generique Oxford Level 13.png|Generique Oxford Level 14.png|Generique Oxford Level 15.png|Generique Oxford Level 16.png|Generique - Introduces Golden Juice Oxford Level 17.png|Generique - Looks like level 12 of Cancelled Lock Saga and nearby like level 227 of Candy Crush Nec Saga Oxford Level 18.png|Generique Oxford Level 19.png|Generique Oxford Level 20.png|Generique Oxford Level 21.png|Generique Oxford Level 22.png|Generique Oxford Level 23.png|Generique Oxford Level 24.png|Generique Oxford Level 25.png|Generique Sandbox Land There're 15 known levels. 5 Candy Order levels, 5 Juice levels and 5 Amanda levels. Oxford Level 26.png|Tutorial - Collecting Candies Oxford Level 27.png|Tutorial - Collecting Special Candies Oxford Level 28.png|Tutorial - Collecting Combinations Oxford Level 29.png|Tutorial - Collecting Blockers - Licorice Dispenser are added Oxford Level 30.png|Generique - A complex level with four kinds of orders Oxford Level 31.png|Generique - Gold Squeezer Oxford Level 32.png|Generique - Red Squeezer Oxford Level 33.png|Generique - Both Kinds of Juices - Seven Color level Oxford Level 34.png|Generique Oxford Level 35.png|Generique Oxford Level 36.png|Generique - Empty locks Oxford Level 37.png|Generique - 6-layered Icing Oxford Level 38.png|Generique - White Swirl introduced Oxford Level 39.png|Generique Oxford Level 40.png|Generique - White Licorice Canons Icons Sueprsagamovetype.png|Oxford levels Sueprsagaspreadtype.png|Amanda levels Oxford Juice Type.png|Juice levels Sueprsagaplanntype.png|Candy Order levels Oxford MiXied Type.png|Amanda Order levels Final World This is like the Power Rangers Super Megaforce Oxford Level SFW1.png|Cereal Type Oxford Level SFW2.png|Mixed (Soda and Order Type) Oxford Level NFW1.png|Jelly Type Oxford Level NFW2.png|Amanda level (Jam level if it was played on Nec) Oxford Level TFW1.png|Energy level Oxford Level TFW2.png|Jelly Color level Oxford Level CFW1.png|Roses level Oxford Level CFW2.png|Candy Order level (Contains the blue jelly bobber) Oxford Level CFW3.png|Roses level Oxford Level AFW.png|Final Mixed level of All Sagas. Category:Fanon Games